Hyuuga Hinata that I Like
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Sama-sama menyukai gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata? Sasuke dan Shikamaru akan menceritakan padamu bagaimana rasanya.


**Hyuuga Hinata that I Like**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typos**

 **Happy Reading**

"Dijodohkan?"

Asuma menunda suapan terakhir makan malam karena mendengar perkataan istri tersayangnya, Kurenai Saratobi. Aneh sekali wanita itu, bahkan di zaman yang modern ini masih memiliki pemikiran yang kolot begitu.

Istrinya itu begitu menggebu-gebu menceritakan seorang mantan mahasiswinya untuk dijodohkan dengan salah satu mantan mahasiswa Asuma. Asuma dan Kurenai sama-sama berprofesi sebagi dosen namun di universitas yang berbeda.

Dari cerita Kurenai, Asuma tahu bahwa gadis yang akan dijodohkan ini cantik, pintar, dan telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multi nasional. Selain itu, ia juga pandai memasak dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.

"Dan kau ingin menjodohkannya dengan salah satu mantan mahasiswaku?" Asuma diam sejenak, mantan mahasiswa, ya? Dia hanya mengingat tiga nama Mahasiswa sepanjang menjadi dosen. Itupun kerena ketiga mahasiswa itu mengganggu kehidupannya yang tenang. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, dan Nara Shikamaru.

Lalu, ia harus memilih antara Shikamaru atau Chouji, mana yang cocok untuk mantan mahasiswi Kurenai?

Akamichi Chouji yang Asuma tahu sekarang membuka sebuah restoran keluarga di pusat perbelanjaan kota dan melihat keadaannya saat ini, Asuma yakin Chouji belum memikirkan untuk menikah karena tengah membangun bisnisnya tersebut. Selain itu, Asuma pernah mendapat kabar bahwa Chouji sudah memiliki kekasih. Ah, entahlah...

Sedangkan Shikamaru? Mengingat sifat salah satu mahasiswa aneh sekaligus jenius itu, Asuma yakin pria itu bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan. Shikamaru paling anti berhubungan dengan perempuan, yang menurutkan adalah makhluk merepotkan.

Lalu dengan siapa ia harus menjodohkan mahasiswi Kurenai? Asuma rasa istrinya sedang bergurau.

Ia sebaiknya menyerah saja.

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

"Dasar jual mahal!" Sasuke membanting tasnya ke atas meja yang berada di depannya dengan gusar. Kemudian duduk masih dengan kekesalannya di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Dia cantik?" tak pernah bertanya terlalu panjang.

Sasuke memandang wajah Shikamaru sebentar, mendesah panjang, dan tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan setelah itu. Shikamaru seolah telah mengetahui jawabannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengakui kelihaian sahabat jeniusnya tersebut dan tidak percuma persahabatan mereka yang dimulai semenjak SMA itu.

Dan ya, gadis itu cantik.

Yang menjadi sumber masalahnya, dua hari ini Sasuke sedang dibuat kesal oleh gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu. Hal ini karena Sasuke memang belum mengetahuinya. Bagi seorang _casanova_ seperti Sasuke, mendapatkan seorang gadis adalah perkara mudah. Dengan menunjukkan sikap acuh-tak-acuh-tapi-tampan, satu atau dua gadis akan jatuh ke pelukannya. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa _one night stand_ dengan gadis tersebut. Kalau ia tertarik, mereka akan terus berkomunikasi hingga maksimal dua bulan. Tapi kalau tidak, Sasuke bisa meninggalkan gadis yang ditidurinya keesokan paginya setelah mereka bercinta.

Oleh karena itu, bertemu dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak memandangnya, membuat ia benar-benar kesal. Gadis itu baru saja pindah ke divisi yang sama dengannya di kantor. Ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Tipe yang tidak akan Sasuke tinggalkan setelah _one night stand_.

Apakah Sasuke sudah bilang kalau gadis itu cantik?

Um, dia bukan sekedar cantik, mungkin lebih tepatnya menarik. Tipe gadis yang sekali lihat, maka ingin dilihat lagi. Berwajah teduh, lembut, namun memiliki prinsip yang tak tergoyahkan. Ia berbicara dengan baik dan sopan dengan rekan kerjanya, namun bisa menjadi orang yang sangat krisis menghadapi persoalan.

Tipe yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin terlewatkan oleh Sasuke.

Tapi lihatlah, gadis itu mengacuhkannya sampai ia kehilangan gaya.

Kebetulan, orang tidak beruntung yang harus mendengarkan kisah Sasuke adalah Shikamaru. Tidak heran juga, siapa lagi pria yang paling mengenal Sasuke? Yang mengetahui sisi-sisi memalukan seorang pria sempurna sekelas Uchiha Sasuke. Selain itu, gedung kantor mereka yang dekat membuat keduanya sering bertemu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru adalah tipe pria yang menghindari hubungan dengan para gadis. Ia tidak suka apapun yang merepotkan, termasuk urusan romansa. Kadang ia juga _one night stand_ dengan beberapa dari mereka, tapi itu hanya sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan. Selebihnya, Shikamaru memilih tidak ingin terlibat, apapun itu dengan makhluk bernama perempuan.

"Hei, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan gadis itu? Kapan kalian bertemu?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Aku malas," Shikamaru menguap lebar, lalu meminum kopinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Asuma-sensei, dosennya, menemui dirinya di rumah. Bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan membicarakan hal yang benar-benar di luar kemampuannya. Seorang gadis untuk manusia alien, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayahmu bahkan khusus meneleponku untuk membicarakan hal itu. Bahkan pria santai seperti dia sudah mengkhawatirkanmu," Shikamaru menangkap kegelian dari suara Sasuke.

"Itu pasti perintah ibuku," Shikamaru tahu ayahnya tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan Ibu. 'Begitu juga denganku,' pikirnya.

"Asuma-sensei juga sudah mulai kedengaran seperti ibu," Shikamaru menghembuskan napas lelah. "Padahal dia sudah tahu aku seperti apa,"

"Kalau dosen kebanggaanmu sudah bicara serius begitu, mungkin gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan,"

"Gadis itu mantan mahasiswi, istrinya," kata Shikamaru cuek.

Sasuke tersenyum geli sekaligus mengejek, " Tentu saja! Asuma-sensei sudah mulai khawatir, usiamu 28 tahun,"

"Alas! Lalu kau berapa? 18 tahun?" Shikamaru balik mengejek Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau juga mengoreksi diri. Sampai kapan kau main-main?"

Sasuke urung membalas ejekan Shikamaru. Ia diam, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi yang didudukinya, lebih tertarik memandang langit bersih bulan Maret.

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

Shikamaru menyadari bahwa ia sering mengecewakan orang-orang yang disayanginya dan pernah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi ketika dewasa. Ia kira konsep tidak mengecewakan itu adalah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, sukses, kaya, dan mapan. Namun, bagaimana jika konsep itu berubah menjadi 'menemui seorang gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya'?

Bolehkah ia mengingkari janji?

Asuma Saratobi, salah satu orang yang masuk dalam daftar tersebut, menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dirinya dan seorang gadis? Sungguh kombinasi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Salah satu hal yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya. Namun, menolak permintaan Asuma juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Mereka diminta bertemu sebuah restoran bernama _De Rechupete_ yang terletak di dekat Tokyo Tower. Istri Asuma-sensei yang mengaturnya. Mereka membuatnya seperti permainan kekanakan, Shikamaru tidak diberitahu bagaimana rupa gadis itu. Ia hanya diberi petunjuk, bahwa gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata memakai gaun putih menunggunya di meja nomor sepuluh.

Shikamaru merasa bahwa ia tidak mungkin menolak gadis yang ditawarkan dosennya dan ia tidak mungkin meminta gadis itu membatalkan pertemuan mereka. Alhasil dengan otak jeniusnya hari itu, ia meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikannya menemui gadis itu.

Otak jenius, hah?

Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali. Pria Uchiha itu butuh pelampiasan karena gadis yang ditaksirnya di kantor tidak juga meresponnya dan itu membuat kepalanya mendidih.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini konon katanya memiliki paras yang cantik, sopan, juga lembut. Kelebihan lainnya ia pintar memasak dan memiliki sifat keibuan. Asuma-sensei mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru beruntung bila mendapatkan gadis itu.

Rencana kemudian direvisi sedikit. Shikamaru tetap pergi ke restoran itu, namun tidak duduk di meja nomor sepuluh. Ia memilih untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu di meja tiga belas.

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

Sasuke datang lima menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan, 10.55. Ia langsung menuju meja sepuluh dan mendapati tempat duduk itu kosong. Sasuke mengambil posisinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya, melipat tangan di dada dan meletakkan pergelangan kakinya di atas lutut kaki yang lain. Sasuke kemudian memanggil _waiter_ untuk memesan minuman.

Pukul sebelas tepat, waktu yang dijanjikan, Shikamaru datang ke _De Rechupete_ , seperti yang telah ia rencanakan dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru menduduki meja nomor tiga belas dan mendapati Sasuke masih sendiri sembari meminum soda yang dipesannya. Seperti Sasuke, Shikamaru memanggil _waiter_ untuk memesan kopi hitam faforitnya.

Di tengah kesibukan Sasuke dan minumannya, tiba-tiba sesosok gadis menghampirinya.

"A-ano..."

Shikamaru yang lebih dahulu menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Mungkin karena sangat penasarannya, Shikamaru acap kali menoleh apabila pintu restoran dibuka dari luar. Beberapa orang keluar masuk, termasuk beberapa gadis, namun tidak ada yang memakai gaun putih.

Dan, kehadiran gadis yang tiba-tiba menyapa Sasuke dengan gaun putih yang terlihat manis itu, membuat Shikamaru tidak sadar bahwa mungkin ia telah kehilangan momen sepersekian detik karena jantungnya yang entah mengapa memompa begitu kuat. Diakah...

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke yang kemudian membalas kegugupan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebih cerah lalu duduk d bangku kosong di depan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Shikamaru meletakkan satu minuman kaleng di hadapan Sasuke, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meminum minuman kaleng miliknya. Mereka tengah berada di apartemen Sasuke. Setelah pertemuan dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata siang tadi.

"Tidak banyak," Sasuke mengambil minuman itu. "Dia mungkin terlalu gugup karena berhadapan denganku,"

Shikamaru mencibir. Sejujurnya ia merasa lega karena hari ini berlalu tanpa harus ada drama yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hei, apakah dosenmu mengatakan pada Hyuuga itu kalau yang akan bertemu dengannya adalah Nara Shikamaru?" Sasuke merasa teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku keceplosan bilang namaku Uchiha Sasuke,"

Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tahu bahwa yang menemuinya bukanlah orang yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana reaksi Hyuuga ketika kau katakan itu?"

"Ia hanya mengangguk,"

Kening Shikamaru berkerut, mungkinkah Asuma-sensei sengaja tidak memberitahu namanya? Atau dia lupa?

"Mungkin dosenmu memang tidak mengatakan namamu," Sasuke kembali meminum cairan dari kaleng yang dipegangnya. Ia teringat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ketika mengetahui namanya. Tidak ada raut curiga sedikitpun. Bahkan Sasuke merasa, gadis itu cukup polos untuk perempuan seusianya. Banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya setiap kali Sasuke bertanya tentang keluarga Saratobi. Atau mungkin karena mereka tidak sering bertemu. Sasuke tidak ingin berspekulasi.

"Kurasa ada bagusnya?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke menoleh heran pada Shikamaru dan mendapati bibir pria itu naik sedikit hampir membentuk senyuman. Hal yang jarang, kan?

"Kurasa aku tertarik padanya?"

"Apa?!"

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

"Benarkah?" kali ini Kurenai yang menunda suapan makan malamnya karena pernyataan tiba-tiba suami tercinta, Asuma Saratobi.

Keheranan Kurenai hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Asuma yang sedang mengunyah nasi bercampur tempura. Asuma dengan sudah payah menelan gumpalan setengah halus yang ada di mulutnya itu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Shikamaru meminta untuk menemui gadis itu lagi, ia ingin menperjelas pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya," pria itu meneguk air di gelas.

Kurenai berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap wajah suaminya, "Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Apa dia tidak tertarik pada mahasiswamu?"

"Ini benar-benar kejadian langka, seorang Nara Shikamaru tertarik untuk mengenal perempuan. Kau harus membujuk mahasiswimu itu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, beri dia kesempatan," bahkan Asuma sendiri tidak menyangka sama sekali. Awalnya, ia sedikit lega Shikamaru menyetujui pemintaannya untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis, tidak pernah mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari itu. Lalu kini, pria yang tidak meyukai hal merepotkan itu malah ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis tersebut bahkan mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada mahasiswi Kurenai yang katanya cantik dan baik itu. Kalau boleh Asuma ingin bersujud syukur.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Hinata."

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

"Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu membentaknya dengan kasar.

"Aku mau, tapi kita bicara dulu, bisa?" Sasuke tidak lupa menampilkan senyum mematikannya. Biasanya senyum itu selalu ampuh untuk menundukkan gadis manapun, tapi gadis manis ini malah memandangnya dengan jijik.

" _Playboy_!"

Sasuke nyaris tersedak karena menahan tawa. Gadis ini mungkin sudah mulai mencari tahu tetang reputasi Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau ingin tahu namaku,"

Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pria yang sayangnya tampan ini. Kalau saja Sasuke memiliki paras yang biasa-biasa saja, gadis itu mungkin tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan tanda di wajahnya itu.

Tapi gadis ini tahu _playboy_ adalah nama yang tepat untuk menyebut Sasuke. Sudah seminggu ini, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena kelakukan Sasuke. Pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, ia sudah dibuat geram dikarenakan sikap pemaksa Sasuke yang dengan langsungnya menyatakan ketertarikan padanya.

Ini kali pertama ia menemui pria seperti Sasuke. Dari penampilan, Sasuke mendekati nilai sempurna, namun dari sikap dan kelakuan, ia menduduki posisi terbelakang. Ini bisa dibuktikan, Sasuke sudah tercatat sebagai satu-satunya pria yang telah mengencani lebih dari sepuluh perempuan di kantor mereka.

Ditambah lagi sikapnya yang kurang ajar, mengajaknya kencan tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Ia tipe gadis yang menyukai hubungan yang berjalan apa adanya. Cinta tentu akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia bisa menerima Sasuke yang dipertemuan kedua mereka sudah mengajaknya _one night stand_. _Hell!_

" _Playboy_ dan brengsek lebih cocok jadi namamu,"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"Mulutmu sungguh tajam. Di hari dimana aku bisa mencegatmu seperti ini kau malah membuat tubuhku panas. Kau tidak lupa kan beberapa hari ini aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerkammu. Dan..." Sasuke melirik buket bunga yang dibawa gadis itu sejak tadi. "Kau suka?"

Gadis itu memandangnya bingung namun, sesaat kemudian ia memahami. Buket bunga harum dan cantik yang tadi pagi tiba-tiba ada di mejanya ternyata dari pria menyebalkan ini. Gadis berparas manis ini dengan spontan mencampakkan bunga itu ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan kesal.

Sasuke yang tidak menyangka aksi gadis itu, langsung menghindar kemudian dengan gerakan yang terlatih, menarik pinggang gadis itu hingga tubuh mereka tak berjarak.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, sedangkan Sasuke menggeram gemas.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran," Sasuke berbicara dengan gigi rapat.

Gadis ini menyebalkan, namun di sisi lain membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia menginginkan gadis ini. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa gadis ini adalah telaga jernih yang selama ini ia cari, akhir dari penantian dan perjalanan berliku kisah cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menatapi keseluruhan tubuh gadis itu, terpaku pada bagian dadanya yang menempel _bagde name_. Ia menariknya dan membaca sebuah nama yang tercetak di benda itu.

Ini dia...

Dan, nama gadis itu adalah...

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" rasanya ia tidak asing dengan nama itu.

Gadis itu kemudian dengan tergesa menarik tanda pengenalnya, memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah ada rasa kesal, dendam, dan anehnya kepuasan karena melihat kebingungan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau sadar kan, kalau kau itu lebih pantas disebut _playboy_?" gadis bernama Hinata itu untuk pertama kalinya menampilkan senyuman pada Sasuke. Tapi, bukan senyum manis yang Sasuke harapkan, tentu saja.

"Kau?"

"Biar kuperjelas. Ya, aku adalah mantan mahasiswa Kurenai-sensei yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Kau tertarik padaku? Ah, kukoreksi. Tertarik pada temanku yang bertemu denganmu tempo hari? Lalu sekarang kau masih dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengejarku. Apa lagi nama yang cocok untukku selain _playboy_ brengsek?"

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

"Jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana?" Shikamaru menarik kursi mendekati Sasuke.

"Gadis yang kemarin kutemui itu, ternyata bukan Hyuuga Hinata, itu temannya. Hyuuga Hinata yang asli adalah gadis itu. Gadis yang sering kuceritakan padamu,"

"Ia sengaja tidak memunculkan dirinya secara langsung di restoran itu. Sepertimu, ia mengamati dari meja lain,"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar. Kebetulan ini membuatnya kesal dan menyesali mengapa dengan mudah menyetujui rencana Shikamaru untuk menggantikan pria itu berkenalan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau saja ia menolak, tentu kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Dan, yang lebih mengejutkan, Hyuuga Hinata juga berpikiran sama dengan Shikamaru.

Lalu?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Sekarang ia membenciku karena ia pikir aku tertarik pada temannya, tapi masih bersikukuh mengejarnya. Kenapa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini?"

"Biasanya kau selalu punya solusi. Kenapa sekarang tidak?" Sasuke melirik Shikamaru.

"Otakku tidak mempan pada urusan gadis-gadis," Shikamaru memasang tampang menyerah. Ia tidak bohong bahwa dirinya menyukai 'Hyuuga Hinata' yang bertemu Sasuke di cafe dekat menara Tokyo. Dari caranya berpakaian, Shikamaru tahu bahwa gadis itu sederhana dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam, ditambah kupu-kupu manis yang menjepit poninya ke samping. Ketika melihat wajah gadis itu, dunia seolah berhenti sepersekian menit dan sesuatu seperti petir menghantam hatinya. Gadis itu menjelma seolah sudah lama dikenalnya.

Selain itu, walaupun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, bahkan pada Sasuke sekalipun, Shikamaru tahu di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan seseorang yang akan mendampingi selama sisa hidupnya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa seorang gadis mungkin telah ditakdirkan untuknya. Itu terjadi ketika ia menghadiri pernikahan Asuma dan Kurenai dua tahun yang lalu.

Shikamaru tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi Asuma-sensei ketika menatap istrinya. Pendambaan, kelegaan dan seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain wanita itu. Memori itu tanpa sadar terpatri dan mengisi sebagian dunia bawah sadarnya.

"Kurasa kau mengaku saja pada Asuma kalau bukan kau yang menemui 'Hyuuga Hinata' di _De Rechupete_ ," Sasuke memecah lamunan Shikamaru.

"Seharusnya Hyuuga Hinata itu mengaku juga. Ia meminta temannya yang mengantikannya,"

 **.**

 **..** **Ͼ╒** **..**

 **.**

 _De Rechupete_ , adalah nama sebuah restoran di daerah pusat kota Tokyo. Jaraknya hanya berjalan kaki 50 meter dari Tokyo Tower ke arah barat. Restoran itu menampilkan kesan elegan khas asia dengan menu-menu andalan dari olahan seafood. Restoran yang menjadi favorit keluarga Asuma Saratobi. Biasanya ia pergi berdua bersama istrinya di sabtu malam sambil melihat keindahan menara merah. Sungguh menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya ia tidak sedang berduaan bersama Kurenai saat ini.

Meja makan itu dikelilingi oleh setengah lusin manusia yang memasang wajah tegang, diantaranya menunduk karena menyesal.

Hari itu, Hyuuga Hinata dan Nara Shikamaru yang sebenarnya dibabat oleh masing-masing dosen mereka, serupa dengan suasana sidang skripsi. Hyuuga Hinata nampak malu dan memasang wajah hampir menangis. Ia masih kukuh membela diri sedangkan Shikamaru sejak awal sudah menunjukkan sikap menyerah. Pria itu kini tengah asyik menikmati jiaozi udang sambil menyeruput ocha hangat.

"Sudahlah Hinata," Kurenai yang kemudian menenangkan Hinata.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada kekeliruan lagi. Hinata-san, inilah orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," Asuma menoleh pada Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dan.. Shikamaru-san, inilah Hinata yang kuinginkan berhubungan denganmu," Kurenai yang berada di hadapan Shikamaru menunjuk gadis berambut panjang yang kini tengah menghapus air matanya setelah membela diri.

"Dan... kami berdua adalah Shikamaru dan Hinata palsu yang bertemu di restoran ini pukul sebelas siang beberapa hari lalu," Sasuke berbicara luar biasa lancar. Menunjuk dirinya dan gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Sekarang semuanya telah jelas. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah ini akan dilanjukan?" Asuma bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Ya, tentu saja," Sasuke yang duluan menjawab, membuat semua orang memandangnya. Ekspresi Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei terlihat tegang dan bingung. _Siapa pemuda tampan sok asyik ini? Mereka bahkan baru sekali ini bertemu!_ "Aku menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata." Lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah santainya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, memandang temannya, si gadis berambut hitam yang juga memandang bingung. Yah, walaupun ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tertarik padanya..."

Dengan gerakan gesit bagai ular, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang gadis yang diinginkannya. Pria itu kemudian meraih jemari lentik gadis itu dan menariknya sehingga mereka berdua berdiri bersisihan.

"Begitu pula dia,"

Sasuke meremas bahu gadis itu dan mencium rambut biru keunguan miliknya.

 _What the...?!_

Mereka pergi. Ah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi bersamanya.

Keadaan seketika menjadi _chaos_. Kurenai berteriak memanggil Hinata. Hampir saja wanita itu menyusul muridnya itu dan meninju wajah pemuda Uchiha yang menyebalkan tersebut. Untungnya, Asuma dengan sigap menahan istrinya sambil memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan, ' **Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!** '

Di luar dugaan, Shikamaru tenang seperti air. Ia memang sering begitu _sih_ , tapi kali ini Asuma merasa kesal dengan kebiasaannya.

"Aku juga menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata," katanya pada pasangan Saratobi.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar mereka? Kau membuat muridku dibawa lari oleh pria gila!" Kurenai menumpahkan amarahnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Aku tertarik pada Hyuuga Hinata yang datang ke restoran ini, menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dan duduk di meja nomor sepuluh," ia memandang gadis berambut hitam yang masih berada disana.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, dan jari-jarinya saling bertautan gelisah di atas pahanya. Situasi ini _awkward_!

Shikamaru mendekatinya, yang secara refleks membuat gadis itu berdiri. Matanya bergerak liar, memandang pasangan Saratobi yang sama bingungnya seperti dirinya. Meminta tolong pun tidak mungkin. Ia tidak kenal mereka!

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru mengenalkan dirinya "Mau pergi dari sini?" ia tidak menunggu tanggapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menurut ketika Shikamaru menariknya. Ia tidak begitu paham apa yang terjadi, namun berada di tempat itu bersama dengan pasarangan Saratobi yang tidak dikenalnya juga bukan ide yang bagus. Hyuuga Hinata berutang banyak hal padanya, dan ia pastikan gadis berambut panjang itu harus membayarnya.

Kini yang tersisa adalah Asuma dan Kurenai dengan segala kebingungannya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengira akan seperti ini keadaannya. Keduanya pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas dan berusaha menerima hal ini dengan lapang dada.

"Sudah kubilang kan, anata?" Asuma memandang istrinya.

Ini tidak akan berhasil.

 **-FIN-**

Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju Tokyo Tower dengan perlawanan tak berarti dari gadis itu. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa sampai mereka benar-benar di puncak menara itu, memandang pemandangan kota yang tampak seperti ribuan lampu warna-warni.

"Hei..." Hinata mencoba membuka suara. Ini benar-benar keadaan canggung. Tidak pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke melewatkan keadaan seperti ini hanya untuk berdiam diri.

"Kau..."

"Bagus, ya?" Sasuke menunjuk pemandangan di bawah mereka. Mengacuhkan segala tanya dalam kepala Hinata.

Hinata ikut melihat pemandangan yang dimaksud Sasuke. Pria ini tidak bisa ditebaknya dan selalu membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak mengelak kalau menyukai Sasuke. Pria ini memang sempurna untuk disukai oleh wanita manapun. Walaupun Hinata kurang toleran dengan sikap seenaknya Sasuke, dalam hati ia ingin memberikan kesempatan pada pria itu. Mungkin Sasuke punya sisi lain yang bisa membuatnya yakin dan bertahan. Membuatnya nyaman dan sedikit demi sedikit,

"Menikah denganku?"

A-APA?!

Wajah pria itu begitu datar ketika mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Namun mata hitamnya berkata sebaliknya. Ada kilat kesungguhan, ketegasan, juga er... hasrat di dalamnya. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun karenanya. Darahnya telah berkumpul di area wajah dan membuat kepalanya mendidih. Kalau begini, bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa dimulai pelan-pelan?

Mungkin, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan berhasil.

 **-THE END-**

 ** _Author's note_ :**

 **Haloo, apa kabar _minna_? Semoga kalian baik dan sehat.**

 **Menyenangkan bisa kembali belajar menulis lagi. Saya tahu banyak diantara kalian yang menanyakan tentang ff saya yang satu lagi kapan lanjut? Tenang _minna_ , saya akan melanjutkannya. Saya sudah punya kelanjutannya di kepala saya bahkan sebelum saya mulai mem- _publish_ -nya. Tapi ya, kesibukan dan kemalasan membuat kelanjutan cerita itu tetap berada di kepala saya. Terima kasih mau bersabar. :D**

 ** _Thanks for read, and let me know you.._**

 **Xoxo!**


End file.
